Cullens Car race
by twilightvoip333
Summary: The Cullens have a race. A car race. Who will win? Lots of fun. Edwards POV. Rated K  for Language
1. Chapter 1

**[AUTHORS NOTE: DO NOT KNOW MUCH ABOUT TWILIGHT PLEASE BE NICE]**

**Edward's POV **

**After Bella is a vampire.**

**These are the cars that were in the race... **

**Ferrari Enzo – 350km **

**Porsche – 310km **

**Lamborghini – 339km **

**Bugatti – 407km **

**Ultimate Aero – 434km **

**Hummer – 220km **

**Saleen S7 – 399km**

On a nice cloudy morning...

Alice dragged us out to the baseball field. When we got there a race track was setup. There were sharp turns, mud ditches, jumps and treacherous terrain.

Alice danced to the track and sat on the hood of her Porsche and started telling us the rules. "It is a 4 mile track and you _will_ do 2 laps of it. You will race in other cars, not the ones you usually drive. But since I designed the race I get to race in my Porsche .And Edward, Bella _will_ be going in her car and Carlisle; Esme _will_ be going in your car. And Emmett, don't sabotage the race by putting nails under the car." She smiled and crossed her arms.

I had to say I was excited to do a Cullen Car Race so we can see that Alice's Porsche is not the fastest. I was day dreaming about me winning the race when Emmett came out of nowhere and said "How do we know that you're not cheating, Alice. I mean you could have put nitro's in your car" he said with a suspicious look on his face. But Alice just smiled "I did put nitro's in my car." she said "I put nitro's in all of your cars." she said spreading her arms.

We all grinned. We had never had nitro's in our cars. Carlisle and Esme never let us. I have no clue how Alice was able to convince them to us have nitro's.

"These are the cars I have." she said handing us a piece of paper. This is what was written on it.

_Cars for the Cullen's _

Ferrari Enzo

Porsche - Alice

Lamborghini

Bugatti Veyron

Ultimate Aero

Hummer 950hp

Saleen S7

"I want the Hummer!" Squealed Emmett. At vampire speed he grabbed the pencil from Alice's hand and wrote Emmett next to the Hummer.

"We'll take the Lamborghini." Carlisle said holding Esme hand.

"I'll take the Ferrari" Bella called out.

"But Bella honey, that car is fast, you will get hurt." I said with a smile.

"So what, I am vampire, I can't get hurt." She said kissing me. "What car are you going to race?" she asked me.

'I'll take the Bugatti." I called out to Alice who had snatched the pencil back from Emmett.

"I'll have the Salleen S7" Rosalie sighed.

"I'll have to take the Ultimate Aero, I never heard about that gay car before" he said sulking.

"Don't worry Jazzy." Alice comforted him.

Finally, after everyone had chosen their cars the paper looked like this.

P.S It was all scrunched up cause so many vampires had written on it.

_Cars for the Cullen's _

Ferrari Enzo – Bella

Porsche – Alice

Lamborghini – Carlisle and Esme

Bugatti Veyron – Edward

Ultimate Aero – Jasper

Hummer 950hp – Emmett

Saleen S7 - Rosalie

"Was the smiley face really necessary." asked Alice.

"Yes." Emmett beamed.

**Please Review for More**


	2. Lucky their Vampires

We all walked over to our cars and climbed in. Emmett put down the window in his car and said "Who's gonna call out Ready, Set, Go?"

"I have brought an automatic pair of race lights. When they go green you start." Alice said.

With the lights on red I started my engine. "Vroooooom!"

That sounds good. I was at the front in between Alice and Emmett. Behind me was Carlisle and Esme. Next to them was Bella and Jasper. The lights turned yellow. Our engines revved to the max.

The lights turned GREEN!

I jumped on the accelerator and sped off. I went 0-110 in about 3 seconds. Behind me everyone pumped the gas except Alice who forgot to change her gears to Drive from Park. What a failure.

I was too busy thinking of Alice when Emmett came out of nowhere and rammed me on my back bumper. Emmett stuck his head out of the window and called out "Ha Ha Losers, I am winning." Then he got some shaving cream and sprayed it all over my windscreen. I couldn't see a thing so I jammed the brakes. Alice who was right on my butt slammed into the back of my car at about 220km. I was thrown forward then backwards when my car slammed into Emmett's Hummer. Carlisle powered up from the inside, doing about 290km and swiped past Emmett.

Then the next moment i felt weightless. I looked out my cracked window and saw Jasper under me. Under me? If he was below me where was I?

Then I realised what was happening. We had come to ramp and flew into the air. Jasper had somehow avoided the ramp and was right under my car. But I was no longer flying. I was falling. Jasper's car raced towards me.

Then _CRUNCH! _

I landed right on top of Jasper's car. I felt a strong tug and Jasper's car shot out from under me. Emmett was no longer was in front of me but was next me. I decided to get my revenge. I opened my storage hatch and found a paintball gun. I loaded it up and stuck it out the window. I took a deep breath and shot Emmett's car.

_Boom! _His side mirror was shattered clean off.

_Boom!_ I cracked his front passenger side window.

I saw him grab something. I made sure that the road ahead was clear of any bumps or jumps. I aimed right at his head. I was right about to pull the trigger when he threw something at my car. At first i thought it was a rock but it wasn't. As soon as it touched my car it exploded.

_Boooom! _

He threw a grenade of some sought. I was so mad at him right now. I looked in my storage bay again and saw a stick of dynamite. I lit it and was about throw it when my car suddenly lurched to the left. I wrestled with the steering wheel to gain control. But it only made everything worse. The car hit a rock and flipped end on end. I still had the dynamite. I threw it out before it exploded.

When my car finally came to a rest I got and saw Rosalie swoop by closely followed by Alice. I was pretty miserable that I had lost but my car still might be in driveable condition. I flipped it the right way up and got in. The engine revved but the wheels wouldn't move. That's when I smelled the smoke. I got and ran to a safe distance and watched the spectacular explosion.

**Please Review, it makes me happy and means a lot to me.**

**Review Please :)**


End file.
